


Every silver lining has a cloud

by MissAwesome87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Family Drama, Our girls are separated, Redemption, established swan queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAwesome87/pseuds/MissAwesome87
Summary: Emma is released from prison after nearly three years and comes back to a furious and heartbroken Regina.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 21
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head for quite some time and since I'm wrapping up some other stories, I felt like now is a good time to upload this.  
> I will update every Monday! Feedback is always appreciated. 
> 
> There's a little bit of OQ in there, but not for long.
> 
> Thanks for beta reading: [Irymia FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/10022809/)

The heavy gate closes behind her, a loud beep signaling that it’s locked. Emma takes a deep breath and looks back at the huge building. Maine State Prison. She’s just been released after spending almost three years there. 

A black Mustang Shelby crosses the parking lot and stops just a few feet from Emma. 

“Hey hottie, want a ride?”

Emma starts grinning and walks closer to the car. 

“Ruby, it’s so good seeing you,” she opens the car door, throws her duffle bag in the leg room and gets in. Ruby smiles brightly, leaning over to half hug Emma. 

“God, it’s such a relief to finally see you outside of this awful place.” 

Emma kisses her best friend's cheek and closes her eyes, willing back the tears of relief, happiness and something like... grief. 

“My grandma says that you can stay at the Inn for the time being,” Ruby says as they drive towards the street, finally leaving that place behind. 

“I appreciate it, but we have to take a detour first, Rubes.” 

The slender woman looks briefly at Emma. “Want to tell me where we are heading?” 

“Well first we need to stop at a Walmart or so. And after we head to Regina’s.” 

Ruby licks her lips, carefully looking at Emma. “Are you sure it’s wise to go there?” 

Emma sucks a deep breath in, her hands trembling. “It’s his birthday and I at least want to stop by and say hello.” 

Ruby knows better. She knows Emma misses her son and it’s her right to seek him out. But Regina, phew...Regina is a completely different story. 

After a quick stop at Walmart they head for Regina’s house and Emma grows more nervous by the minute. She hasn’t seen the other woman for nearly three years. Not once did she visit Emma while she was in prison. 

Ruby parks outside of the house and looks at Emma. “I’ll wait in the car, yes? And holler if you need me.” 

Emma releases a breath she’s been holding, her hands cradling a small present. She nods jerkily and exits the car. 

Her heart is racing as she walks the path up to the house. Taking a deep breath, she rings the doorbell and is met by a blond man, who opens the door. 

“Oh hello, who are you?” he smiles, and Emma feels her stomach twist. Children are running around in the background, the sound of laughter filtering through the air. 

“Um… I’m Emma Swan. Regina’s - Henry’s mom, I’d like to see him.”

The man’s face falls, and he clears his throat. “Ah, you’re  _ that _ Emma… Look, I don’t think it’s really wise stopping by at his birthday!” 

White hot anger bubbles up, and Emma stares bewildered at him. Who the hell is this guy? And why is he talking like that to her? 

“Well, it’s my son and my right to see him… now get the fuck out of my way,” she pushes past him. 

“Moooommmy!!!” 

Emma starts smiling when a five-year-old brown-haired boy darts across the hall and crashes into her legs. Her heart swells and for a few seconds, all is good. She runs a hand through his curly hair, bending down to place a kiss on his temple. 

“Happy birthday,” she whispers and crouches down.

Henry looks at her and strokes his little thumb across her cheekbone. He smiles softly and then hugs her tightly. 

Robin watches them with a sour look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I have a little present for you, Henry,” Emma smiles and gives him the small package. 

Henry’s eyes widen in excitement and he slowly rips open the paper. Emma got him a Captain America figurine and Lego police station. 

“I love it! Thank you, mom,” he kisses her cheek and hugs her again. 

“Emma??” 

The blonde looks up and sees Regina standing in the doorway, a look of surprise and pure shock on her face. 

“Hi…” 

“Darling, I couldn’t hold her back - I told her she should leave, but she wouldn’t listen,” Robin rushes to explain. 

Regina ignores him and walks very slowly towards her son and Emma. The vein on her neck is slightly pulsating and her eyes are so dark. Emma recognizes that look immediately. She’s fighting - hard. 

“Henry, please join your friends in the backyard, yes?” 

The young boy nods and looks back at Emma. “Thank you for the present,” he smiles shyly and vanishes into the living room. 

Emma stands and pushes her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. Robin leans on a wall next to her and watches the brunette. 

Regina licks her lips, twisting her hands. She looks at Robin and takes a deep breath.

“Robin, please be a dear and leave me with Miss Swan alone.” 

“But Regina - “ 

She silences him with a dark look, and he ducks his head, walking away. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Emma swallows and takes a step back. “I wanted to see Henry.” 

“You could’ve called, Emma.” 

Emma fights off tears that threaten to spill. “I was released an hour ago and my first thought was Henry and yo -” 

“Save it,” Regina snaps, her eyes wild and still fighting for control. “I told you, if you go through with that thing, you lose me and Henry,” she corners Emma, clenching her hands into fists. “You have no idea what I went through because of you.” 

Emma feels the wall pressing against her back; she breathes heavily. Her blood roars through her veins. “Regina, I did my time - I paid for being so utterly stupid. I only want to see Henry, it’s my right.” 

Regina releases a humorless laugh, slapping Emma across the face. “You squandered that right the second you put a crime above your family.” 

Emma is stunned into silence. She knew Regina has a mean temper, but this...she’s never seen her like this. She presses a hand against her red, pulsating cheek. To make things worse, Regina still has this effect on her. Where she just could lose herself in those dark, brown orbs. And even though she hasn’t seen the other woman for almost three years, she’s still the most beautiful woman on the planet for Emma. 

“Regina, you have every right to feel like this. Hell, I hate myself for this, I screwed up - big time. And maybe one day, we’ll be able to sit down and talk - in peace. There’s so much I want to explain and it’s not meant as an excuse. But I did what I did because I thought it would be the best for us. I was utterly wrong.” 

Regina rolls her eyes, shaking her head as she turns and walks slowly away. 

“As far as I’m concerned, you’re dead to me, Emma. We talk some other time how to proceed with Henry, but for now I have to make this day special for my son. Goodbye.”

She hits the door closed, and Emma stands alone in the hallway, tears shamelessly running down her face. 

She leaves the house quietly, her head fuzzy and hurting. Ruby leans against her car, smoking. When she sees Emma walking towards her, she flicks the cigarette away and unlocks the car. 

Emma silently enters the car and leans her head against the car window. Ruby doesn’t dare to say something, because Emma’s tear-streaked face tells her enough. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that Regina has a boyfriend?” Emma asks quietly after a while. 

Ruby bites her lower lip, guilt rippling through her. Shit. 

“Because I didn’t want to pile that onto you. You were in there, fighting every day, and I knew knowing that bit would wreck you.” 

Emma knows that Ruby only wanted to protect her, but it still hurts. 

\---

Granny is ecstatic when she sees Emma. She hugs the blonde tightly, because Emma looks so deflated and sad. Her run-in with Regina has taken a toll on her. 

“It’s so good to see you, Emma. Free and healthy. I’ll prepare a hefty meal and you go upstairs and unpack.” 

Emma smiles thinly and sighs quietly, “I don’t have much to unpack, most of my stuff used to be at…” her voice gives in, and she bites her lower lip.

Granny covers her hand quickly and squeezes it softly. “All good, we'll figure everything out, Emma.” 

Emma nods and trotts upstairs, duffel bag hanging over her shoulder. 

She enters the room and throws her bag on the bed. For a second, she stands still and just stares at the white wall across from her. 

She eventually moves from her stupor and walks to the bathroom, taking her clothes off in the process. 

In the shower she feels everything crashing down. She muffles the cries as she slides down. She’s dead to Regina. Regina - her one big love. The woman of her dreams. Her rock. Regina, who loves someone else. And it’s her fault - everything. 

Regina and her had met 5 years ago through a friend. And Emma hadn’t been in the best place. Pregnant, alone and without a job. She had occasional gigs as a white hacker or just tech support in general, but nothing that could’ve fed a baby and herself. 

Regina had been in law school and worked part time at her parents law firm as a paralegal. When her mother learned about the relationship with Emma, she fired Regina. 

Which put an enormous financial problem on them. After Henry was born, Emma sought out other jobs that would provide for them. 

Through an underground source, she landed a gig to undermine the financial system of a big pharma corp. At first she didn’t think much of it and only thought about the money. Regina had been strictly against it, but Emma didn’t think rationally.

\-----

Regina cleans the kitchen, her mind going wild. She rinses the plates, trying to calm her shaking hands. 

Robin approaches her from behind, laying his hands on her waist. “Let me help you.” 

The woman closes her eyes and sucks a breath in. Emma. That’s the only thing on her mind right now. 

“Robin, can I have a few minutes to myself? It’s been a long day.” 

He takes his hands away and steps back. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yes, I just have a lot on my mind,” she says quietly. 

Robin huffs and turns, “It’s because of Emma, right?” 

Regina turns and stares at him. “Among other things, yes.” 

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“She’s a criminal, Regina. What’s there to think?” 

She bites her lower lip hard, appalled by his audacity. 

“First of all, what I do or don’t think about is none of your business. Secondly, she’s Henry’s mother. Of course I have to think about what to do next.”

“In my opinion, it doesn’t take long and she will be back in. That’s a recurring thing with thugs. So don’t waste your time on a lost cause.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing your opinion about this doesn’t matter, and I think it’s best if you stay at your place tonight.” 

His eyes widen slightly and he shakes his head in anger. “Are you serious? Because of this?” 

“Robin, we’ve been dating for six months now. You have no idea about all of this, so please be a dear and leave me alone for tonight.” 

He angrily snatches his jacket from the stool next to him and turns to leave, but stops. 

“Don’t come back groveling when she hurts you.” 

“Get out and don’t let the door hit you on your way out,” she seethes, fighting the urge to throw a plate after him. 

When he’s gone, she slumps back and slides down to the floor, tears streaming over her face. She hates Emma. She hates her for what she’s done. But she loves her and it drives her crazy. 

Seeing Emma after all this time has brought back so much. Anger, longing, hate, fear, but most importantly love. Especially watching her with Henry was too much. She loves both so much and she knows that Emma would do everything for their kid. 

She wipes the tears away and stands up, running her hands over her skirt. 

How could she have forgotten that Emma would be released today? Did she forget or just push it away? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Moooonday! Thank you all for the lovely feedback.

Emma wakes early after a restless night with nightmares and countless moments where she woke up sweating and panting. She can still hear the rattling of the gates or the guards yelling. 

She takes a few calming breaths and sits up. It’s 8 AM and the sun streams brightly into her room. She should feel grateful and happy. Finally free, without any restrictions. But somehow she still feels horrible. 

Her mind goes into overdrive when she thinks about the job hunt and contacting Regina, because she’d need some of her stuff back. Which she probably burned. 

There’s a knock on the door, and Ruby pokes her head in. 

“Hey sunshine, there’s someone downstairs who would like to see you.” 

Emma furrows her brow, “Who?” 

“You have to see for yourself.” 

Emma huffs and leaves the bed quickly. She grabs a stack of fresh clothes and vanishes into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and combing her hair, she goes through her toilet kit, when suddenly a silver necklace falls into her hand with a silver anchor attached to it. She bites back a sob. Regina gave her that necklace for their one year anniversary. She swallows and turns it in her hands, eventually putting it on. She’s not yet ready to say goodbye completely. 

When she comes downstairs, she can’t fight the small disappointment when she sees David and his wife. A small part of her hoped it would be Regina or at least Henry. 

But nonetheless, she starts smiling when David stands and opens his arms to pull her in. “Finally!” he breathes and kisses her cheek. Emma briefly holds tightly onto him and then smiles at Mary Margaret, who wipes a few tears away. 

“You look really good,” she comments when Emma takes a seat at their table. 

“Thanks, and you look pregnant,” she grins. 

“Yes, I’m in the 6th month.” 

“That’s amazing, congrats guys,” she smiles genuinely at them, while Ruby serves her a hot cocoa with cinnamon. Of course she’d remember. 

"How have you been?" David asks. 

Emma leans back and sighs quietly as she thinks about this question. 

“I’m okay. Prison was rough, although I met some good people in there. But I’m glad it’s over.” 

“We were so worried, but Ruby kept us updated, and I’m so happy that you’re back, Emma,” Mary Margaret says and smiles, grasping the blonde’s hand. Emma squeezes hers softly back and lowers her eyes. 

“Did you see Henry and Regina?” David eventually asks carefully.

Emma swallows, their encounter burned into her memory for all eternity. “Yes, I stopped by yesterday. It was not pretty.” 

MM and David exchange worried looks. David was the arresting officer back then and saw Regina crumple right in front of them. He felt hurt for her. 

“She’s been through so much, Emma. You’ve gotta cut her some slack,” David speaks softly. 

“I know and I do, it’s just...seeing her so done with me, it’s hard. And she moved on with this...blond prick.” 

MM chuckles as she looks briefly at her husband. “You mean Robin? I thought he seemed nice?” 

Emma snorts, taking a sip of her cocoa. “Yeah sure, maybe if you’re not Regina’s ex and Henry’s other mother who’s a felon.” 

David sucks a deep breath in and covers Emma’s hands. “Listen, if anything, you’re a white-collar, okay? It’s not like you’re a full-fleshed crook. You did something very stupid and paid your dues. Now it’s time to redeem yourself.” 

Regina used to call them Prince Charming and Snow White, Emma sees why. 

A small smile plays on her lips and she sighs quietly. “I would love to do that, but I’m really worried. Do you know how difficult it is to get a job if you have a file?” 

“In addition, I don’t even know if Regina will let me see Henry,” she adds quietly. 

David nods thoughtfully, pondering something while he stirs his coffee. “I have an idea. I need to make a phone call,” he gets up and leaves the diner. 

Mary Margaret chuckles and sips her tea. “Is your stuff still at Regina’s place?” 

“Frankly, I have no idea. We didn’t get that far yesterday.” 

“I will call her and then we head over there and get your stuff back, yes?” 

Emma swallows; the very thought about seeing Regina makes her utterly nervous. “I can’t ask this from you, MM.” 

“Nonsense, Emma,” she smiles. “I call her, wait,” she pulls her phone from her pocket and scrolls through her contacts. 

Emma feels her stomach twist and turn while her hands start sweating. She stands, motioning to the bathroom. 

Once she’s safe in the restroom, she hurries over to the sink and splashes cold water on her face. She really needs to get a grip on her feelings, look forward, and be the best for Henry. 

Emma takes a deep breath, straightens her back and leaves the restroom. 

David is back and smiling at Emma when she walks to their booth. 

“So, you have a job interview,” he announces. 

Emma stares, confused, at him, her mouth hanging open for a moment. “Come again?” 

“I talked to my boss and even though it’s complicated, he’s willing to meet with you and talk about options.” 

“David, I’m grateful and everything. But you work at the police department. That’s the last place where I should look for work, they would never consider me.” 

David sighs and shakes his head. “Emma, I know what you mean. But our tech support is an old man who should be retired by now and truly sucks at this job. And Spencer knows your file, but still wants to meet you.” 

“Chief Spencer? As in the guy who transferred me to prison?” she exclaims in utter confusion.

“Yes, but times are different now.” 

Emma swallows and closes her eyes briefly. What’s there to lose? She could at least try it and show that she’s willing to stick her neck out. Maybe it would help salvage things with Regina. 

Speaking of…

“Mary, what did she say?” 

“Your stuff is in storage. We can pick up the key and you can get it there.”

“Wow, so she didn’t burn it, I’m surprised,” Emma mumbles as she scratches lightly at her neck. 

\-----

David stops in front of Regina’s house. “You know, I could go and ask for the key?”

Emma looks at him and shakes her head. “If anything, Regina hates cowards. I gotta woman up and face this, even if it’s uncomfortable.” 

“Fine, but don’t hesitate to call me over if the need arises.” 

She smiles gratefully at him and exits the truck. She breathes deeply, rubbing her hands together as she walks the stairs up to the front door. 

Counting to three, she knocks, and this time it’s Regina who opens the door. 

“Hey, I’m here for the key,” Emma says quietly, not quite meeting Regina’s eyes. The brunette has her arms crossed over her chest, a blank look on her face. Her eyes land on Emma’s neck, and for a split second she’s taken aback because Emma is wearing the necklace. 

“Yes, the key…” she clears her throat and steps backwards, reaching for the key, which lies on the side table. “The storage number is 40.” 

Emma takes the key from Regina’s grasp, her fingers brushing against smooth skin. She swallows, her eyes shooting up to the older woman. Regina just stares blankly at her, devoid of any emotions. 

“I have a job interview in a few days…” Emma says suddenly. In response, Regina arches an eyebrow. 

“At the police department. It’s David’s idea.” 

At this Regina snorts and rolls her eyes. “Never thought he’d be so naive.” 

Emma didn’t know what she expected, but she still feels deflated by this. She shoves the key into her pocket and nods, slowly turning. 

“Henry cried for weeks every night…” 

Emma stops and turns to look at her. “What?” 

“After you were arrested, Henry cried for a very long time before he fell asleep. He missed you.” 

Guilt and shame tear through her; she feels her throat closing off as Regina stares her down. If her intention was to hurt the blonde, then she succeeded.

“I’m…” 

“No, Emma, save it please. You might feel like I’m having fun hurting you like this, but I don’t. I’m just so utterly done and through with us and since you insist that you have rights, then yes...it’s also your right to know how much you hurt the person that loves you the most. Your son.” 

Emma feels the world closing in on her. She grasps at a tree next to her, for support. Is that what a panic attack feels like? 

“Regina…” she pants, “I’m so sorry and I want to make up for everything that I’ve done.” 

The brunette looks at her and suddenly there’s worry in her eyes; she takes a step forward. She calculates: she could break her completely now or hold back, because what good would come from it. 

“Saturday…” 

Emma wipes the tears away and looks in wonder at Regina. “What about Saturday?” 

“You can see him on Saturdays until 6 PM.” 

Emma’s face lights up considerably and she feels a little bit better. “Really?” 

“Yes,” Regina snaps. “But don’t make me regret this.” 

Her eyes briefly linger at the necklace. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I bring the monday update! 
> 
> Your feedback is really appreciated. Let me know your thoughts.

Emma feels so nervous she might vomit any second. Spencer views her file silently, and the only sound is the clock ticking away on the wall. She used to hate Albert Spencer. When they caught her, he was the one booking her and he was not nice. But now, he seems nicer. She still doesn’t understand why he would consider her, though. 

He clears his throat and puts down the file. “Putting you in charge of our tech security and support would be a potential risk. However, I believe that your knowledge can be of great help. A lot more than Sneezy, at the moment.” 

Emma furrows her brow tilting, her head to the side. “Sneezy?” 

Spencer chuckles as he takes off his glasses. “Tom Clark, who’s recently doing the job.” 

Emma nods and lays her hands together on the table. “I’m really curious, why would you even consider me, sir?”

“Well, that’s a good question,” he rubs at this stubble. “I believe in second chances. And I’ve kinda known what Regina and you went through, because I’m friends with Henry Mills. So I really don’t think that you're a criminal, Emma. Only a victim of circumstances and poor choices.” 

A sense of relief and gratitude flushes Emma’s chest, and she swallows. “I really don’t know what to say, except that what happened was a one-time thing and I won’t do anything that puts anyone else and the PD at risk.” 

“That’s good to hear, Emma. So if you’re interested, you can start on the following Monday. You will have August Booth as your supervisor.” 

Wow, she really landed the job. As a techie, at the police department, after being in prison for two and a half years for a cybercrime.

“I’m interested. And thank you Chief, I’m so thankful about this opportunity. I won’t let you down, I promise.”

Spencer smiles and shakes her hand. “Great, then I’ll see you on Monday.” 

\----

Emma feels finally hopeful. Something she hasn’t felt in a veeeery long time. She enters the diner and smiles at Ruby, who looks up. 

“How did it go?” 

“I got the job.” 

“Oh my god Emma, that’s amazing,” Ruby rounds the corner and dashes into her arms. Emma laughs and briefly buries her face in the crook of her neck. “Thank you for believing in me.” 

“No sweat,” Ruby grins. “Now I found your phone in one of the boxes you brought from storage. Maybe it’s still working.” 

Emma takes the phone and turns it in her hand. “I think it’s out of service after such a long time and no one paying the bills.” 

She turns it on and, surprisingly, it’s still working. “Wow, someone must’ve paid,” she mumbles. 

“Maybe Regina?” 

Emma looks at Ruby and arches an eyebrow. “I really doubt it…” The phone suddenly pings several times. 

“Who sent me messages?” she whispers and opens the first. 

_ Emma, it’s been a week since you were arrested and I’m still in shock. How could you? _

Emma gasps quietly. “Shit, those are from Regina…” 

Ruby leans closer and narrows her eyes as she reads the text. “Damn, those are many messages. She must’ve sent them when you were locked up?” 

“Obviously, yes,” she reads another one and then locks the phone. “I ruined it big time with her.” 

Ruby looks at her and sighs wrapping an arm around her. “Hey, let’s wait and see, okay? We’ll celebrate your success at the Rabbit’s Hole tonight.” 

Emma chews on her lower lip as she continues to look at her phone. She exhales and nods, stuffing the phone into her pocket. “Yes, it’s time that I look up and move forward.” Ruby grins and claps her hands together. 

\---

The Rabbit’s hole is packed tonight, and it surprises Emma, because it used to be considered a dive bar and only questionable people would hang around there. But times have changed, apparently. 

“What happened to this place?” Emma asks over the loud music. “The owner changed,” Ruby calls back and nods to the bar. Emma looks over and is surprised to find Lily Page there. 

“She took it over??” 

“Yeah, a year ago or so, it’s been going well ever since.” 

Lily suddenly locks eyes with Emma and winks. The blonde swallows and raises her hand in greeting. 

“Looks like she’s still got a thing for you. Regina will be ecstatic,” Ruby grins as she checks her phone. “Mulan and Kathryn will be here in a few minutes.” 

Emma rolls her eyes at Ruby’s comments and browses the menu, when someone lays a hand on her shoulder. She flinches, grabbing the hand and twisting the person's arm. 

“Ouch, Emma!” 

“Oh shit, sorry Graham,” she releases his arm and chuckles nervously. “Force of habit.” 

He rubs his shoulder and laughs, taking a seat on a stool next to Emma. “How are you doing?” he asks, his eyes twinkling in the dim light. 

“I’m better, improving slowly.” 

“That’s great to hear. Been missing you in the ring,” he smiles. Graham used to be her boxing coach, which she probably really should pick up again. 

“I will stop by next week, promise. Had to take care of the job situation first.” He gives her a thumbs up and grins. 

They order drinks after Mulan and Kathryn join them. When Lily walks over with a tray, she smiles at Emma, leaning a bit closer.

“It’s great seeing you, Emma,” she flirts, placing a beer in front of the blonde. “You look great.” 

Emma clears her throat feeling mildly uncomfortable. “Thanks, it’s great what you did with the place.” She motions around her. 

Lily grins and nods her thanks. “I’ve wondered if you’d like to go out some time?” 

Emma chokes on her beer; coughing, she looks at the other woman. “Um...sure.” 

Kathryn arches an eyebrow, playing with a straw as she narrows her eyes at Lily.

When the bartender is gone, the blonde leans closer to Emma. “She’s deadass trying to get into your pants.” 

Emma shrugs and takes another sip, “Well, I’m a free woman.” 

Kathryn snorts and shakes her head in disbelief, “You seriously don’t believe that, do you?”

Emma stares silently at Regina’s best friend, daring her. But the blonde remains quiet, a determined look on her face. 

\---

Regina broods over court files as she types furiously. The only thing that manages to take her mind off things is work. Henry has been asking a lot about Emma, and Regina has run out of answers. Of course he’d like to see her, she does understand that and explained to him that they thought about every Saturday as a potential day for them. But Henry isn’t the only reason why she struggles with Emma being back. 

She puts her glasses down and rubs at her face. She needs to finish these client reports, for Gold to check them. After Emma went to prison, Regina finished law school and started working at Gold’s firm. Which wasn’t too bad. 

There’s a knock on the door, and Regina calls out. Kathryn enters her office, sporting a radiant grin. “Regina!” 

“Kathryn,” Regina nods as she leans back. “What can I do for you?” 

“Just wanted to stop by and see how my favorite colleague and best friend is doing?” 

Regna rolls her eyes, but then smiles. “I’m good, just busy with work.” 

“As usual,” Kathryn winks and takes a seat. “I went out with Ruby and the girls last night.” 

Regina arches an eyebrow and regards Kathryn silently. After a moment, she straightens her back, folding her hands on the table. “I hope you didn’t catch anything at this dive bar.” 

“Aw, come on Regina. It’s not that bad anymore. Lily really cleaned it up nicely.” 

Regina snorts and starts sorting through her files. “So was Emma with you?” 

“In fact, she was. We went out because of her, she landed a job at the PD.” 

For a small second, Regina’s eyes widen, but she schools her face quickly. “Did she? Good for her.” 

“And Lily hit on her...not really subtly.” 

Regina feels her heart rate quicken, twisting her hands together. Kathryn eyes her attentively, knowing full well about Regina’s dislike of Lily. “Of course she would. That’s not new,” she shrugs forcibly, a bitter taste on her tongue. 

“Yeah, I thought the same. Emma, however, seems to entertain the thought.” 

Regina’s eyes snap up, and she feels heat rising. Would she really start something with Lily? After everything? 

“Well, she’s an adult and free to do whatever she likes,” Regina says, her own words hurting her deep down. “She has no obligations to me, except for Henry maybe.” 

Kathryn furrows her brow and leans closer, “Are you serious right now?” 

“Yes,” Regina nods, averting her eyes. “We’re not together anymore and I’m with Robin.” 

Kathryn grunts and laughs. “Robin, yeah. Didn’t you call it off after he insulted Emma the first night she was back?” 

Regina looks back at her friend and bites her lower lip.  _ Shit  _

“How do you know?” 

“Yes, you didn’t tell me, which insulted me a bit, by the way. But he told Frederic the next day at the gym. He was butthurt and picked Emma to pieces.” 

“Kat, I would have told you. But I needed to think first and since you’re Emma’s cheerleader, I just wanted some time. And of course he would run his mouth.” 

“I’m not Emma’s cheerleader!” 

“You are. I mean, who introduced me to her in the first place?” 

“So? What’s your point?” 

“I’m just saying, you knew her before me and have been rooting for us ever since,” Regina shrugs, struggling for composure. 

“Of course I would root for you two. You guys are perfect for each other. The circumstances were a bitch, yes. But frankly, that doesn’t take away your chemistry and how wonderful you click with her.”

Regina closes her eyes and throws her head back, a small sigh leaving her lips. Yes, back in the day they were perfect together. So in love. But times have changed and so has Regina.

“I told her that she’s dead to me.” 

Kathryn gasps, pressing a hand to her mouth. “Why would you say that? Did you really mean it?”

Regina grits her teeth, rubbing a hand across her face. Did she mean it? She’s not sure. “I don’t know. When I first saw her, everything came back and I was hurting, which I am still.” 

“I get that, and maybe Emma deserves the cold shoulder for a little while. But if you still feel a tiny bit of love for her, don’t drive it through a wall. Or she might really ride off with Lily.” 

Bile rises, and Regina feels the urge to throw something against a wall. She inhales and exhales.

“I need time, Kathryn,” Regina presses as one hand squeezes into a fist. 

“Then at least give her a small sign, a silver lining so she knows not everything is lost.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chapter 4! I want to say thank you, to everyone who reads this beast :)

Emma’s on the job for a week now and she really can’t complain. Her colleagues are nice and Spencer supportive. She was a little scared because she thought they’d treat her differently. But they don’t and Emma is grateful and relieved about that. 

“Hey Emma,” August smiles when he enters her little office. “I have some server log files here and I think they need maintenance.” 

Emma takes the files from his grip and reads the data. “This really doesn’t look too good, August. When was the last time the servers were upgraded to a newer model?” 

August furrows his brow as he scratches at his neck. “Must’ve been before my time here.” 

Emma sighs and places the papers on her desk. “Well then I need to talk to Spencer.”

The man tips his head in agreement and together they walk towards Spencer’s office. 

“Chief,” August says after they enter the room. “I showed Emma the log files.” 

The older man looks up and nods as he takes off his glasses. “So what do you think, Emma?” 

“They’re really outdated and pose a security threat. I think we should upgrade the hardware,” she explains, pointing at the sheets in her hands. “I know it will cost a penny, but it’s worth the investment.” 

Spencer leans back as he rubs at his chin, his grey eyes focusing on Emma. “Very well, do what you have to do so we’re secure. How much will it cost?” 

“I can’t say, gotta look at it first but as soon as I know the definite number, I let you know.”

Spencer nods and smiles as he picks up his glasses again and resumes whatever he was doing before. 

\----

Emma munches on her fries as she browses the internet for the hardware, when her phone suddenly beeps. She stops eating and nearly topples over when she sees who has texted her. 

_Regina_

Emma swallows and cleans her fingers on a paper towel, when she picks up the phone and unlocks it. 

_Kathryn told me about the new job. Congratulations_

Emma’s heart beats fast and rapidly as she starts typing with a shaking hand. 

**Thank you! Yes, I really didn’t expect them to pick me, but they did and I’m grateful. How is Henry?**

Emma really didn’t expect another reply and picked up her fries, but her phone beeps mere minutes later. 

_He’s fine, asks a lot about you. I thought you could take him this Saturday?_

A warm feeling spreads through her chest as she reads the words. She knows Regina is a woman who stays true to her word, but she didn’t expect it. 

**Of course, yes. I’m still looking for an apartment if you hear anything could you let me know?**

_Yes, I will let you know. I’ll call you with details for Saturday._

It isn’t much, but at least Regina reached out and Emma is truly happy about this. It feels like making progress. 

\---

She pants heavy, hitting the punching bag with a strong blow, trying to focus on her foot work. 

“Emma, pay attention to your posture!” Graham calls out as he walks over and grabs the punching bag. 

Emma stops and takes a few deep breaths, while sweat runs down her face. “Sorry, I’m a little rusty.” 

Graham smiles as he puts on his punch mitts and points at the ring. “Yeah, no worries. Let’s train the six punches.” 

Emma follows the man and crawls up into the ring. She bounces several times on her feet, positioning her arms in the right angle. 

“Jab!” he calls out and Emma inhales, heels raised a bit and on the exhale punches straight forward. Her dominant hand rears back and swings full speed at Graham. 

“Nice cross!” he grins, stepping a bit back. She wastes no time, planting her feet firmly on the ground as she takes a big swing and hits Graham hard. He braces himself barely for the blow and grunts, when Emma ducks out of his way. 

“Your uppercut needs a little work,” he teases, when someone whistles behind him. They both stop and turn towards the noise. 

“I thought her uppercut was pretty good. Considering that she nearly knocked you off your feet,” Killian Jones grins as he climbs up the ring. 

Emma starts grinning while Graham rolls his eyes, but then smiles at the other man. “I see, you’re back from the Caribbean!”

“Unfortunately, yes. We really needed that trip,” he sighs, then looks at Emma. “So Jefferson told me that you’re back and I had to see for myself.” 

Killian used to be her boxing partner and good friend. At first she couldn’t stand the guy, because he was always trying to make a move, which earned him Regina’s disapproval. But one day and a few beers too many, Killian came out to her and that changed everything. He told her about his secret relationship with Jefferson and that he was just trying to prove something to himself by hitting on Emma. She helped him come to terms with his sexuality and earned Regina’s trust in the process. Because she knew where he was coming from - it took her a while too to accept her true nature. 

“So, how about you tell me everything over a protein shake?” the man winks, then turns to Graham. “That fine with you?” 

“Sure, I’ll join you two in a bit.” 

Emma removes her boxing gloves and follows Killian to the little juice bar in the corner. He takes two glasses and starts mixing their drinks. “I’ve heard some stuff about you the past years, but you know how it is with rumors. Usually only 20% is true. So I thought about asking Regina...But didn’t because she’s scary when she’s hurt.” 

Emma clears her throat and stares at the countertop; she runs a hand through her damp hair and loosens the bun. “You know that I used to hack. Nothing too wild. Mostly implementing security backdoors, scouting and fending off real cyber criminals.” 

Killian nods, passing her a shake. 

“When money got tighter I reached out to the underground scene and landed a job. I only thought I would extract a code from this big corp. But while I was doing that, they ordered me to hack their financial system and before I knew it, their hackers were after me and I was truly outnumbered.” 

Jones sighs and takes a seat next to her. “Shit, I’m so sorry Emma. So you’ve got involved with criminals without realizing, huh?” 

“Yes, which was stupid, I should’ve seen it coming. But I acted that way because I was anxious and felt like my circumstances backed me into a corner. Regina warned me, she knew that this whole thing was fishy. I should’ve listened.” 

Graham walks over, having heard some of the conversation. “Yes, you should’ve,” he says, placing a hand on her shoulder. “But what’s done is done, no use to stay in the past. You’re starting to get your life together and I think you’ve really learned and matured.” 

Emma smiles gratefully at her friend, squeezing his arm softly. “Thanks, I’m really doing my best.” 

She takes a sip from the shake and nods in thanks at Killian. 

\----

After showering at the gym, Emma realizes that she’s hungry and Granny’s kitchen closed for the night. Although, she would probably make an exception for Emma. But the blonde doesn’t want that. So she decides to stop by a restaurant and grab something to - go. 

\--

Regina orders pasta and a glass of red wine when she looks at Kathryn, whose brow is furrowed in concentration. 

“What are you going to eat?” 

“I’ll take the Lasagna,” Kathryn decides, closing the menu. “So, what’s new Regina?” 

“Not much, Henry’s been asking a lot about Emma and I think they will spend this Saturday together,” a weak smile plays on her lips when she looks over to the entry door. Her heart stops beating for a second. 

“Shit…” 

Kathryn looks confused and turns to look at the door. Emma just walked in: wet hair, dressed in tight leggings and a hoodie. 

“Damn, she looks delicious…must’ve been at the gym.” 

“Kathryn!” Regina hisses, trying to hide behind the menu. She really didn’t prepare for _this_.

Emma leans casually at the bar as she orders dinner and nurses a glass of water while she waits for her order. 

Kathryn turns back to Regina, rolling her eyes at the other woman’s behavior. “Regina! You go over there, or I will!” 

Regina wants to protest and hit all kinds of things at her best friend. But she’s known Kathryn long enough to know what would follow. So she closes the menu, places it meticulously back on the table and stands. “You’ll regret this.” 

Emma has just taken a sip from her water, when she sees Regina walking over to her. She does her best not to choke and keep her cool. 

“Regina, hey. I didn’t expect you here.”

The brunette does her best to keep her distance, but can’t help but rake her eyes over Emma’s body - subtly, she hopes. 

“Ah yes, I’m here for dinner,” she clears her throat. “Obviously.” 

Emma smiles shyly, her eyes roaming the room for whoever is out with the brunette. 

“With Kathryn,” Regina hastily adds and can see relief crossing Emma’s face, or at least she tells herself that it’s relief. 

“Oh, cool...really cool, cool,” Emma bites her lower lip and blushes. “I was at the gym, boxing with Graham,” she explains her attire and takes a sip from her water. 

Emma's training always had a special place in her heart because it used to mean, long, steamy showers and prolonged love making after. The adrenaline Emma usually felt after training just benefitted them in the bedroom. 

Unconsciously Regina licks her lips, hastily clearing her throat. “I can see that,” she mumbles under her breath. “I was meaning to apologize, by the way.” 

Emma furrows her brow when she looks back at the other woman. “Why?” 

“For Robin’s behavior. It wasn’t his place to judge and clearly not fair.” 

Emma smiles, and Regina’s stomach twists. 

“No worries, I mean, he was probably just looking out for you, he’s your boyfriend after all and I would’ve don- “ 

“No, the only thing he was looking out for was his ego,” she says, her voice sharp. “And he’s not my boyfriend anymore.” 

Emma’s eyes widen slightly and she’s about to say something, but the waiter walks over and hands her the bag with food. 

Regina feels weird. She didn’t plan this. She didn’t plan on telling Emma this, apologizing for something she had no control over and she didn’t plan on devouring her with her eyes. 

“I have to go back, have a good evening, Emma,” she turns abruptly, but a warm hand on her arm holds her back. When she turns again, she sees green, soft eyes looking at her in such kindness it nearly knocks the wind out of her. 

“Thank you, Regina.” 

And it takes every ounce in Regina not to lunge forward and kiss her


End file.
